S41
by Lydia and Ally
Summary: When a dangerous mind altering chemical leaks into a testing lab in the middle of the city, two girls are left trapped inside. Will they get out or will the Avengers be too late to stop the chemical or the collapsing building? Written by Lydia Elliesmile and Alison CabbageNinja


"But they're still stuck in the building! We need to get them out but that place is like a maze…"

"The chemical will be getting to the supporting beams by now. I don't know how long they have left until the substance reaches them or the structure falls on top of them"

"Judging by the evidence we have, we fear it may cause some molecular mutation"

"How long till it's too late?"

"At this rate? An hour tops"

"What could happen if they mutate?"

"I dread to think. But we'd better call in the avengers…"

-/A\-

"Do you think this lipstick is too red for me?" asked Alison as she pouted her lips, causing herself to closely resemble a duck. She flicked her red hair behind her ear

"No…its cool" said Lydia, re-applying her own eye shadow and blinking at her reflection in the mirror "We should probably be getting back to work"

"No way! We have at least 15 minutes left of our lunch break and work experience is boring anyway!" Alison cried

"I guess you're right" Lydia shrugged "Let's just stay…"

But before she could finish the building shook and a large piece of ceiling narrowly missed Lydia's' head and crashed into a sink

The two girls jumped back in shock and gave a screech

"What was that?" Said Lydia, dumbfounded

"Don't know" Alison shrugged "But we should sue. That thing nearly took your head off"

The two of them scrambled across to the door and swung it open to reveal half of one side of the building had broken off and fallen to the concrete street below.

Their ears were filled with the sound of screaming civilians below them and sirens in every direction

"Holy shit!" Alison screeched "What the hell has happened to this place?"

Lydia shook her head in astonishment and backed into the wall to get as far away from the gaping, crumbling skyscraper in front of her as possible "I don't know" she stammered" The emergency bell didn't go off!"

The whole room fell silent and the sound of panic below them seemed to fade out as Alison muttered "We're both going to die…"

-/A\-

"Where do you need us officer?" Steve asked and sauntered forwards with the rest of the avengers suited up behind him

"Well..." the cop began "We don't even know where our subjects are. They weren't counted out of the building when it began to collapse"

Natasha grimaced. If there was anything she hated about the rescue missions it was when you didn't know where your rescuees were "What do we know about them?"

"They're young, age 15 or so and on work experience. They went to the bathroom during lunch break and that was the last that was seen of them. They didn't come out when the emergency chemical spill bell went off because there isn't one in the bathroom" The cop stated

"What chemical are we dealing with here?" Bruce asked, his mind began to kick into action, ready to begin working out ideas and solutions.

"I think that's where I come in" said a middle aged man in a white lab coat "I was head researcher on the S41 project"

"S41?" asked Tony "There's no such thing"

"It was an experimental chemical" stated the scientist "It's extremely corrosive towards non-organic material. It's also highly flammable. Our biggest problem is if the girls come into contact with it. The slightest drop could mutate them in ways we can only begin to imagine, mentally and physically. It is, in fact more likely to affect your mental properties causing your mind to do things it shouldn't be able to achieve" he finished "Forgive me. My name is Dr. Rick Holmes"

Bruce nodded and shook his hand

"Widow and Hawkeye take what's left of the stairs and scale as high as you can go. When the stairs stop continue to climb. We need someone at the top" Steve began, his military mind taking over "Thor, we need you to clear a way through the rubble with Bruce so he can analyse S41. Try not to decapitate anybody. Tony, we need you to analyse the infrastructure of the building and try to locate those girls. Use a heat sensor if you can"

"On it Capsicle!" Tony nodded and hurtled into the sky, nearly singeing Steve's eyebrows off as he went

Steve took a run up and leapt to the open window on the ground floor calling to the other Avengers over the comms system "We need to destroy S41. In any way you can"

After all of the Avengers had gone Dr. Holmes clambered back into the wreckage of the building. There was no way they were going to destroy his precious S41…

-/A\-

Tony soared a little higher and halted at the top of the skyscraper. He hovered to view the damage.

The place was big and very high. The top three floors had been blown to kingdom come and the five or six below it were only intact on the left side. The stairwell had been blasted into a billion little pieces and there were raging fires on the top floors.

He scanned for heat traces. He could see Steve on the bottom floor, making his way up. Thor and Bruce were on the 6th floor from the bottom and Widow and Hawkeye were making their way up from the 10th floor. There were 3 he couldn't recognise. Two were curled up on the 4th floor from the top, barely moving but still crawling forwards. They were obviously the two girls. He couldn't get to them immediately but he was more preoccupied with the other source. It was moving at a running pace up the secondary stairwell towards the exploded labs.

Tony was caught off guard as a piece of smouldering metal blasted in his direction and he was knocked from the sky

-/A\-

Alison choked again on the thick smoke that was all around them, leaking from ventilation shafts and air vents

"What are we gonna do?" wailed Lydia, clutching hold of what was left of a door

Alison shook her head "I don't know, but I really wish I did"

Lydia gave a wheezing cry and pointed to a bolted metal door "If we get in there we'll be fine, it's airtight. The professor told me!"

They both stumbled towards the door and heaved the heavy iron bolt to the side before falling inside and forming a crumpled heap on the floor

"Ouch!" Lydia yelped "Get off!"

Alison jumped up from the floor and helped her up "This seems pretty safe to me"

Lydia, however was not listening. She had spotted a purplish white glow being emitted from tiny glass vials on the counter. They were lined up neatly.

"What's this?" Lydia asked, prodding the test tube

Alison shrugged "Don't know, but whatever it is it doesn't look safe"

-/A\-

Natasha hauled herself up over numerous shards of glass and pieces of rubble from the broken building. Hawkeye followed after her

"How's it looking up there?" He cried

"Not good!" Natasha yelled back "We've lost the rest of the staircase"

She noticed Clint sigh in frustration and gave a smirk "What's up?" she called down, mockingly "Getting too old for this?"

Clint gave a grunt of laughter and pulled himself up over the broken metal. "You've obviously never tried carrying a bow on your back all day"

Natasha shrugged and then called "I have boobs. They tend to throw you off balance"

Clint frowned "I didn't want to know Tash!"

Her eyes glinted mischievously "It's not like you haven't noticed or anything"

"I don't really think about that sort of stuff on missions" He grinned, jogging up to join her

Hmmmmm. Natasha thought…interesting

-/A\-

"Come over and check these out! They don't look right" said Lydia

Alison walked slowly over and squinted at the vials "No, they don't"

Lydia picked one up and inspected it closely

"Put that down!" barked a voice from behind them.

In her shock, Lydia, not wanting to be caught with it in her hands, thrust it into her pocket and turned to face the source of the voice

In front of them was Dr. Rick Holmes

"Leave my creation alone!" he yelled

The girls blinked "We weren't touching it!"

They gasped in shock as he produced a gun from his back pocket and pointed it squarely at their heads "Get away from the chemical"

"Please!" Lydia begged "Don't shoot us, we didn't mean any harm"

"Put the gun down!" Came a metallic voice from behind Rick

He turned around and in his shock he dropped the gun and it fell to the ground with a loud clatter

Iron man sighed "Move away from the chemical"

Rick was hopelessly outnumbered. In front of him were 6 figures, all frowning and pointing various weapons in his face

He ran back to the vials, shielding them from the Avengers and pushing Lydia and Alison harshly to the floor

Steve and Bruce dashed forwards to pick up the gun and both girls

"You okay?" Steve asked the redhead and she nodded

"Thank you" she said, grabbing hold of his arms and hauling her up

Lydia had more trouble. She had fallen awkwardly on her leg and Bruce thought he could see blood soaking through her black shorts

"That needs to be looked at" he said, pointing to the wound

"I'll be fine" she grunted, trying to get up on her own but instead using Bruce as a frame. As she stumbled her hand lashed out and knocked one of the carefully placed vials off the table and it clattered to the ground and took the rest of the chemical with it.

Tony backed up "We should get out of here"

"Agreed" the rest of the team muttered and ran out. Steve took hold Alison's waist and carried her out

Lydia was hoisted up by Bruce and carried through the doorway "Put me down!" she screamed and kicked out wildly.

"I'll take her!" Tony frowned and slung her over his shoulder where she wildly thrashed out and screamed.

"Can someone shut her up, please?" Natasha asked and Clint grinned. He pulled out a piece of duct tape from his back pocket, normally used for fixing broken arrows, and taped some over Lydia's mouth

She continued to hit Tony but he didn't feel it through the metal suit

Once the girls were put on the floor the metal door was locked shut, leaving the Doctor inside

"What's going to happen to him?" Thor asked, taking Lydia off the floor and dragging her ungracefully towards the stairs as she still tried to scream

"I don't know" Tony blinked, glancing back at the door "I really don't…"

-/A\-

_**Here's a link to our DeviantArt**_

_** lokidokey . deviantart **_

_**(Just get rid of the spaces)**_

_**We thought it would be good to use our 'artistic ability' to paint a better picture of the stories we create**_

_**Please Review :D x**_


End file.
